


Damaged Goods

by OBFreak



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Jealousy, heartbroken, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBFreak/pseuds/OBFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are both a little fragile and a little damaged, but their friendship will see them through.<br/>"You and me, so incomplete. All they see is damaged goods... We've got all of the pieces, to fix us, between us..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Clips are property of Warner Brothers TV  
> Song is: "All of the Pieces" by Reigan Derry


End file.
